


Somebody to love

by Hangmans_Radio



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Gerard, First Time, Gerard is a moron, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Spanking, Top Frank, as per usual, but with more porn, can't forget spanking, is apparently worth a tag, it's like a 90s high school romance, mild violence, super healthy relationships with parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 05:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16633748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hangmans_Radio/pseuds/Hangmans_Radio
Summary: High school frerard where Gerard is an idiot and Frank is adorable.ORThe one where Gerard gets over himself with a little help from his friends. Frank is great in bed, Gerard is crap with feelings, and together they make prom night a night to remember.





	Somebody to love

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote this fic as a birthday gift for my dear friend and basically-love-of-my-life Immy (hi Immy)! As usual, I am exceedingly late and her birthday is now a month behind us, but a girl tried.
> 
> I could wax lyrical about why this woman is so amazing for literally pages and pages, but I shall keep it simply to this - without this beautiful soul I probably would have given up writing a long time ago when the inevitable doubts creep in. But Immy has always encouraged me, picking me up when I'm down and always ready to bat around new fic ideas whenever I come asking (and often when I don't). 
> 
> Immy, I hope this fic is everything you wanted it to be. As I normally do, I veered off the plan a little (a lot) but hopefully it still has the heart of what you wanted. I love you very much - and happy (super late) birthday! 
> 
> xo

In the entire history of Belleville High, there had never been a boy more popular than Gerard Way.

He was the kind of guy who was always surrounded by friends and admirers. The kind of guy who could have any girl he wanted, so naturally, he had the most beautiful girl in the school. He was the kind of guy who would walk down the hallways and it was like the world suddenly went into slow motion whilst everyone turned and stared.

Gerard Way was top of the class in art, music, literature and history. He wrote and drew graphic novels in his spare time which were already receiving a lot of interest from high places. He was given the male lead in every school musical since eighth grade, and he was also the head of the celibacy club. 

All of these things - if you asked for Frank’s opinion which no one ever did - made Gerard Way a huge nerd. That wasn’t necessarily a bad thing, Frank was a huge nerd too. But no one celebrated Frank for it. No one thought he was hot shit. 

“Out of the way Iero!”

Frank gasped as he was shoved painfully hard into his locker. Craig glanced over his shoulder, smirking to see Frank lose his balance, but Gerard never spared him a look. 

Frank grit his teeth and slid slowly back up his locker. Gerard _never_ looked when one of his friends treated Frank like shit, which was _all_ the time. Gerard would never hurt Frank, or anyone else for that matter, not directly at least. But it hurt like hell anyway, that Gerard let it happen and didn’t step in.

Frank knew that if Gerard told his friends to leave him alone they would. Everyone listened to Gerard. They practically worshipped the ground he walked on. 

“Fucking asshole.” Frank rubbed his bruised shoulder and picked up his bag from the floor. No one paid him any mind. As usual, all eyes were turned to Gerard and his group of friends as they strode down the corridor and out of the double doors to go home. 

Frank scowled to himself and turned away, walking in the opposite direction. He wanted nothing more than to go home too, but he had detention. Apparently it wasn’t acceptable to tell precious Gerard Way to ‘eat dick’ during their musical performance lesson. 

Frank had _tried_ to explain that Gerard had grabbed the tuning peg of his D string on the way past and given it such a big twist he had snapped the string clean in two. But no one had witnessed that, and Frank’s voice had been picked up by Gerard’s microphone so clearly it was impossible to deny what he had said. 

So, Frank had detention. And Gerard got the sympathy of all their classmates who all acted so pure and innocent, like they had never told anyone to eat a dick before. 

Frank was still feeling annoyed about it when his detention was over and he finally left the school grounds. The vice principal had asked him what he thought a suitable punishment should be, and Frank had earned himself an extra thirty minutes to his detention by responding, 

“Shall I write lines sir? I could write - I must not eat dicks - one hundred times on the board?”

Frank sniggered to himself and kicked an empty coke can out of his way. The extra thirty minutes had been worth it just to see the look of disgust on Mr Drew’s face. 

“Frankie! There you are, I was starting to think I’d missed you.” 

Frank groaned and rolled his eyes, ignoring Gerard who bounded over to him from inside a nearby bus stop. 

“What do you want Gerard?” Frank bit back the smile which tried to sweep over his face and worked on looking as menacing as possible instead. 

“I’m sorry I got you detention.” Gerard reached into his jacket pocket and brought out a familiar small, square envelope. “I got you a new string…” 

Frank glanced at the envelope, quirking an eyebrow at the brand name and photo. 

“You didn’t..?” Frank couldn’t help but stop in his tracks, grabbing the envelope from Gerard and eagerly opening it. A neon blue string, coiled in a perfect loop, slid out onto his palm. “DR Neon… Nice. But I can’t use one blue string.” 

Frank ignored the excited thudding of his heart and tried not to look impressed. It was true he had been pining over the neon set for months now, but always convinced himself it wasn’t worth the money. He supposed if he bought one string at a time it wasn’t so bad…

“Really? They didn’t do full blue sets.” Gerard pretended to look dismayed, but there was a mischievous sparkle in his eyes which gave him away. “What am I going to do with all these other colours?”

As smooth as you like, Gerard produced five more envelopes and held them up for Frank to see. Each one had the same Neon logo on it and Frank practically squealed with joy as he jumped up and snatched them from Gerard. 

“Oh my God, GERARD!” Frank opened the envelopes and stared in astonishment as the other colours joined the blue string already on his palm, until he had the full rainbow set. “I can’t believe you got me the whole set!”

“I thought it was the least I could do - Mmph!” Gerard was cut off by Frank flinging himself into his arms and kissing him hot and heavy right in the middle of the street. 

Usually, Gerard would push him away, but there was no one else around to see them and it did feel really good to kiss Frank. 

“Mm…” Gerard smiled and leant into the kiss, holding Frank up on his tiptoes. His lips were soft and warm, his lip ring a temptation that coaxed Gerard’s tongue to it like a magnet. He licked it then, gaining entrance to Frank’s mouth for a dizzying second of delight, but then the shorter boy was pulling away. 

“I’m still pissed off at you.” Frank told him seriously, though his eyes shone. “Coming over?”

“Sure.” Gerard almost took Frank’s hand in his own, before he remembered himself and kept a safe distance away. 

The two boys walked to Frank’s house, chatting casually about nothing in particular. They shared the same tastes in music and video games, and for anyone who might bypass them, all they would see or hear was a couple of friends hanging out. 

The kiss seemed like an illusion; a dream. Gerard half wondered if he had imagined it. 

When they got to Frank’s house they found it empty, as they often did. Frank’s mum did a lot of community work, and she was always out doing one thing or another for someone. 

With Linda not around, that was usually their cue to get to business. They could be naked in bed within two minutes and happily spent in ten. Gerard would be home in time for dinner and Frank would have the smell of sex out of his house by the time his mum got home.

This time though, it really was like they were just friends hanging out. 

Frank grabbed a bottle of soda from the kitchen and took Gerard up to his room. Instead of kissing him and joining him on the bed, he dumped the bottle next to him and sat down on his desk chair instead. He grabbed his guitar and got to work replacing the strings, stopping only to put some music on. 

Gerard settled against the pillows on Frank’s bed and watched him with his guitar. He smiled faintly, glad that he liked the strings enough to immediately put them onto the instrument, but also a little disappointed that it meant he was getting no attention himself. 

It wasn’t until Frank was on the fourth string, and Gerard was getting really restless, that it occurred to him Frank might be making him wait on purpose. 

“Um… So… You’re not still pissed off at me, are you?” Gerard blushed when Frank finally looked up at him, the end of a string held between his lips. “I mean… I said I’m sorry about the detention and everything so…”

“I’m not mad about my detention.” Frank kept his face carefully neutral as he took the string from between his lips and began to feed it through the hole of the tuning peg. He fed the string through his fingers, not even needing to look as he twisted it to make the loop and crimp which Gerard had never managed to master no matter how many times he was shown. 

“I _am_ mad about the thing with Craig, but I already know you’re going to say you didn’t see it.” Frank quirked an eyebrow at Gerard, daring him to deny it. 

Gerard stared at him, confused. Frank was looking at his guitar again, tightening the string and checking its alignment. Gerard bit his lip, hesitating a second before speaking. 

“I genuinely don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Oh Gerard _fuck off_.” Frank snapped, looking over at him with a deep frown. “You _always_ do this. You always pretend you don’t notice when your friends treat me like shit.”

“But I didn’t -”

“You didn’t see me? _Really?_ ” Frank scoffed, slamming his guitar into it’s stand a little more aggressively than he intended. “You didn’t see Craig shove me into my locker? Didn’t even _hear_ it?”

Gerard’s blush gave him away, but he still tried to insist he was oblivious. 

“Frank, I really don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You’re so full of shit.” Frank laughed angrily and ran his hand through his hair. “You never do anything when your friends act like that. Or do you really just not see me?” Frank got to his feet and began to walk to the bed, his body as tense as a board. “Am I just invisible to you or something? You only look at me when you want me to fuck you.”

“That is not true!” Gerard flushed right to his ears, his heart racing. “I _do_ see you Frank.” 

If only the boy knew just how much. The truth was, Gerard saw Frank even when he was trying not to. Of course he saw when Craig shoved him; just like how he saw Frank when he was laughing with his friends in the cafeteria, or sneaking a smoke behind the gym. He saw him when he was frowning in concentration over his school work and he saw him when he was losing himself in his music.

He saw Frank in his dreams and he saw him in his nightmares. He saw him when he had his back to him, saw him when he was challenging him with his eyes. He saw Frank _constantly_.

“And I don’t… I’m not only interested in fucking.” Gerard insisted, growing nervous as Frank joined him on the bed and crawled over him, straddling his lap as if they weren’t in the middle of a sort-of argument. 

“Oh yeah?” Frank reached between them, grabbing Gerard’s cock in his jeans and giving one, hard rub. “This feels like it is.”

“I didn’t say I wasn’t interested in it _at all_.” Gerard pointed out weakly, hating how quickly Frank could make him hard. “I just meant…”

“What? That we’re friends?” Frank laughed mirthlessly, shaking his head as he continued to palm at Gerard over his clothes. “Because if that was what you were going to say, then you’re going to find it even harder to explain why you would let Craig treat me like that.” 

“I’m sorry.” It felt like the right thing to say, but it was getting increasingly difficult for Gerard to focus. “I… Fuck, Frank…”

“Hm?” Frank took his hand away, smirking when Gerard looked at him with a pained expression. “Did you want to say something?”

Gerard glared at Frank, tensing his muscles so he could resist the urge to buck his hips. He desperately wanted Frank’s hand on him again and his mind was working overtime trying to figure out what he needed to say to make it happen. 

“I’m sorry, okay?” He said as strongly as he could, glaring at Frank. “I admit it, I _did_ see Craig shove you. But what am I supposed to do? I didn’t want to make a big scene, it’s not like he really hurt you. If anyone tried to do that I’d stop them, you _know_ I would.”

Frank _did_ know he would. Gerard would never let Frank get beaten up or anything like that… But he _was_ willing to let his friends shove him around and humiliate him. 

“I knew you saw me.” Frank scowled, rolling his hips forward hard. “Fucking asshole.”

“I’m _sorry_.” Gerard insisted, his eyes shining as Frank rubbed against him. “Really Frank.”

Frank believed him, and he wasn’t that angry about the whole thing. Not really. He just wanted to torment Gerard a little bit. He figured he deserved it, and it was the perfect leverage to get something he had wanted for a while. 

“I don’t think you’re sorry.” Frank had to fight not to smirk and keep his serious mask in place. “I think you should prove it to me.”

Gerard gaped at him, astounded. He passed his tongue over his dry lips, Frank’s gaze following it like a predator. Gerard scrambled to think of something that would appease the smaller boy grinding against him but his mind came up blank. 

“How?” He finally asked, breathless. He was desperate to please Frank. Desperate to make him touch him. 

“I think you need to be punished.” Frank did smirk then, his eyes sparkling with mischief. “I think I need to bend you over my knee and spank you.”

At first, Gerard was so astonished he couldn’t speak. His brain went into overdrive conjuring up every image it was capable of, every creative way he could imagine being spanked by Frank. He was surprised by the way his cock puffed up to full hardness, his body starting to tremble and all he could manage to say was ‘oh’. 

Frank grinned, smug. He rolled his hips over Gerard’s one last time and then climbed off him. 

“Get your jeans off.” 

Gerard scrambled to obey. 

Frank had always had the more dominant role in… whatever this thing was that they shared. But he had never asserted his power like this. Gerard’s heart was racing, his skin starting to perspire as he fought with the buttons of his jeans and kicked them off as fast he could. 

There was no time to feel embarrassed about his eagerness. Frank was looking at him with eyes full of hunger, his pupils blown. Gerard was sure Frank had never looked at him like that; he wondered if it should make him nervous, but he only felt excited. 

With his jeans kicked off the bed, Gerard hesitated a moment before crossing his arms over his stomach and then yanking his shirt over his head. Frank didn’t tell him not to, and once he was left in just his underwear, the look of admiration on Frank’s face made Gerard feel giddy. 

“The pants too.” Frank was watching Gerard intently, licking his lips without even noticing he was doing it. He felt dizzy with power. Gerard obeyed him without question, and when Frank settled back against his pillows and patted his knees, Gerard lay over them without a single question. It was enough to make Frank’s head spin. 

“You’ve been so bad, letting your friends humiliate me.” Frank told him, his voice husky as he rubbed his palm against Gerard’s backside. “You understand why I’m punishing you, don’t you?”

It was like a bad porno, but Gerard made a soft noise in the back of his throat which gave away how much he was enjoying it. He was starting to tremble with anticipation, his hands fisted into the duvet as Frank stroked him.

“Y - Yes Frankie… I’ve been bad…”

Frank had to close his eyes and breathe deeply for a second. He couldn’t say why hearing that turned him on so much. He lifted his hand and hesitated for a second. Gerard was braced, waiting. The muscles in his back looked gorgeous, stood out from how hard he was tensing them; even his buttocks were clenched. 

Frank’s mouth began to water, and he wondered fleetingly if this was going to be as fun as it promised to be or if he was going to find striking Gerard to be an uncomfortable experience. 

There was only one way to find out. 

Frank brought his hand down hard and the _clap_ it caused was louder even than Gerard’s cry of surprise. 

Almost immediately a bright pink handprint began to shine on Gerard’s ass, stark against the rest of his pale skin. Frank stared at it, his eyes wide. He couldn’t believe he had actually just spanked the fucking captain of the _celibacy_ club… And _liked_ it. 

“Too much?” Frank’s voice was husky. He rubbed his palm gently over the hand print and felt the heat of the blood rising beneath the skin. He was slightly alarmed that he wanted to do it again, but Gerard had gone awfully quiet. “Did it hurt too much-?”

“N - No.” Gerard’s own voice was trashed; he sounded like he had smoked a pack of twenty in one go. There were tears brimming in his eyes but his cock was as hard as ever. He wriggled against Frank’s legs, getting comfortable. “I… I don’t think I’ve learnt my lesson yet…” He whispered, embarrassed.

“Oh.” Frank’s heart skipped a beat and he grinned deviously, squeezing Gerard’s ass quickly. “I better keep going then.” 

Frank lifted his palm and brought it down again, slightly softer this time. The _smack_ it made was just as delicious, and another red mark rose on Gerard’s other cheek. Frank soothed the pain with a tender rub, his eyes bright with amazement as he stared at the marks he had left. It was a heady feeling, striking someone and having them just surrender to it. Even more incredible because that person was Gerard. 

“Fuck… If your friends could see you now…” Frank groaned, talking mostly to himself as he brought his hand down sharply again. Gerard yelped and jolted forward, his erection sliding over Frank’s thighs. Frank felt a damp patch start to form on his jeans, Gerard’s cock leaking precum onto the denim.

“What do you think they would say?” Frank asked softly, smirking to himself as he rubbed his palm gently over the warmed flesh. “The golden boy, bent over my knee like this? You look so fucking good, I bet they’d want a piece of you too…”

Gerard was surprised by the moan that startled from his lips, Frank’s hand coming down to meet the sensitive skin between the back of his thigh and the swell of his ass. The pain there was a sharper than anywhere else and Gerard whined through the sting. 

“Frank-”

“Just a couple more.” Frank interrupted him, expecting Gerard to ask him to stop. “Please, you look so good.” Frank had never thought this was would be his kind of thing, but apparently it very much was. The tingle in his palm was like an itch he needed to scratch.

“Okay…” Gerard nodded, his voice shaking. He could have taken a dozen more, and was glad to, but he was also aching for something else. “Hurry…”

Frank did as he was bid and brought his hand down three more times, rubbing Gerard’s skin between each strike. His ass was now glowing pink and hot to the touch, drawing Frank in like a moth to flame. He wanted to kiss all over the struck flesh and then maybe kiss somewhere else too… 

Before he could try to act on his impulsion, Gerard turned over and sat up. He flung his arms around Frank’s neck and dragged him down, kissing him hungrily. 

Frank was taken by surprise, but he soon laughed and pressed Gerard harder into the mattress. The kiss was brutal, full of lust and heat. Gerard seemed to be trying to devour Frank, to the point that their teeth clicked and Gerard pulled so hard on Frank’s lip ring he almost pulled it out all together. 

“Gee!” Frank pulled back with a laugh, his eyes sparkling. “Fuck… What’s gotten into you?” He smirked, running his hands over Gerard’s naked body. His nipples were hard and pointed and Frank was utterly distracted by them. He pinched them lightly between his fingers and ducked down to suck on them, grinning when Gerard moaned and squirmed, 

“Want you to fuck me.” Gerard growled, his nails digging into Frank’s back as he arched beneath him. “Fuck me Frank, please!”

“Jesus Christ…” Frank felt like he had been punched in the stomach and his cock twitched heavily in his jeans. They had tried a few times before, and Gerard had taken fingers sometimes, but they had never managed to go all the way. One or both of them always panicked and chickened out. 

“Are you sure?” Frank’s heart was racing so fast he couldn’t breathe. He sat back and looked down at Gerard, seeing the certainty in his eyes. “I mean… We don’t have to do that-”

“I want to.” Gerard insisted, leaning up on his elbows so he could kiss Frank again. “Do you?”

“Fuck yes.” Frank groaned, laughing as they kissed and Gerard pawed at his clothes. Frank wondered whether he should remind Gerard that he had a girlfriend… Was captain of the celibacy club… Oh, and was still pretending to be straight… But in the end, he decided against it. 

Within seconds Gerard had stripped Frank of his clothes and was using his legs to drag Frank against his body and pin him there. He wound his legs around his waist and rolled his hips up until their cocks slid together. 

Frank gasped and shivered, arching into the sensation. He cupped Gerard’s face in both of his hands and pressed his tongue into his mouth, completely dominating him as he rocked against him and gave himself up to the lust coursing through them both.

Gerard wrapped his arms around Frank and dragged his nails over his back, bucking up to meet him and making soft, needy sounds in the base of his throat. The spanking had got him so fired up he felt certain that this time they were going to be able to do it… They were going to go all the way. 

Frank was feeling confident about it too. There was none of the lingering anxiety that he usually felt when they agreed to try this; instead he felt calm and sure. 

“Mm… Babe… Let me go…” Frank laughed breathlessly as he tried to pry himself out of Gerard’s monkey grip. “I need to get to the drawer…”

Gerard groaned but reluctantly unwound his arms and legs. He sat up and idly palmed his cock, watching as Frank leant over the side of the bed to open the bottom drawer of his bedside cabinet. He moved a few old trinkets out the way - just stuff to be a distraction if his mum ever came snooping - and found the small bottle of lube and pack of condoms he hid in there. 

Frank had had to order them offline, and he had never felt fear like that before, when he had been waiting for them to arrive. He had been up extra early every morning, determined to catch the mailman before his mum. 

The items had arrived in the promised plain, brown box - no logo or return address to give anything away. He had snatched it from the mailbox when it arrived and dashed upstairs before his mum could see. He had stashed them under the mattress to open when he got home, and all that day at school his pulse had been heightened. 

It had been such a rush when he got home and opened the box. He had felt so naughty and devious, imagining all the things he was going to get up to with these. But in the end not much had happened at all.

Frank turned to Gerard then, his heart pounding. He got the feeling he was about to get his money’s worth, and then some. 

“Are you sure you want this?” Frank asked again, placing the lube and condoms in the most conspicuous area he could, just so Gerard would see and know for sure what was about to happen. 

“Yes, I’m sure.” Gerard rolled his eyes impatiently and yanked Frank back to him. He kissed him again, lifted his thighs to cage Frank against his body and let him feel how hard he was. “Having second thoughts Iero?”

“Me?” Frank huffed a soft laugh against Gerard’s lips, shaking his head as he rubbed against him. “Fuck no.” 

Gerard looked pretty smug when Frank stopped kissing him so that he could grab the lube and pour some over his fingers. He spread it using the pad of his thumb, his eyes starting to shine as he stared at it. He was trying not to think too far ahead, because every time he imagined sinking into Gerard his cock gave an almighty throb that threatened to undo him before they began.

Frank dipped his hand low and Gerard automatically spread his legs for him. Frank was sure there was nothing more beautiful than that sight… Of Gerard lying back and holding himself open just so Frank could touch him where no one else could. 

Frank thought Gerard looked otherworldly… Serene, even with his chest rising and falling rapidly, and his ribs sticking out from how hard he was tensing his core muscles so that he could slightly sit up. His eyes were dark and glossy, and his lips had gone plump from all the kissing. He watched Frank intently, without a hint of fear, and Frank had to tear his eyes away so he could focus. 

The first finger he nudged against Gerard pressed inside surprisingly easy. Frank wondered if Gerard had been practicing on his own, or if he was just so turned on his muscles had become soft and pliant. The second finger joined the first with relative ease as well, though Gerard did tighten up for a moment and squirm a bit. 

“Okay?” Frank kept his fingers still, looking at Gerard anxiously but the taller boy just nodded his head frantically. He had fallen back against the sheets and had his eyes closed, and there was a blush starting to spread down his neck as far as his chest. 

Frank’s mouth watered and he shook away the dizzy feeling in his head, forcing himself to concentrate as he worked his fingers slowly inside Gerard. He wished he could find his prostate and make him come undone like they did in porn, but honestly he had no idea what he was doing. 

Gerard encouraged him though, rolling his hips and making soft noises of pleasure. His cock was still hard, which Frank was relieved about. Sometimes by the time they got to two fingers Gerard would go soft, but this time Frank even pressed in a third and Gerard didn’t show any sign of wanting to stop. 

Frank licked his lips and swallowed thickly, staring in amazement at his fingers sliding in and out of Gerard. He flicked his gaze to his face and smiled when he saw that Gerard still had his eyes closed, his lips parted. He looked like he was in ecstasy, able to do nothing but breathe and arch into Frank’s touch.

Only once Frank felt like he could probably add a fourth finger with no complaint, did he decide Gerard was ready. 

“You look so good like this…” Frank whispered, sitting up so he could grab a condom and tear the packet open. “I’ve wanted you so bad…”

“Yeah?” Gerard could barely talk he was so breathless. He could feel his hole clenching where Frank’s fingers had left it, and he’d be embarrassed about it if he wasn’t so distracted by Frank rolling the condom down his length. “Fuck Frank, I think about this every day.”

Frank laughed at that, his heart skipping a beat. He thought about it every day too. 

“I’m going to be really gentle okay?” Frank whispered his promise against Gerard’s lips, kissing him tenderly. Gerard nodded, stroking his fingers through Frank’s hair as Frank spread lube over his erection and then tilted his hips to line up.

Gerard gasped and laughed when he felt the first, wet press of Frank’s tip. 

“I think you used too much lube…” Gerard smirked, but Frank shook his head. 

“No such thing as too much.” He said sagely. 

He had read that on in the internet, but it seemed true. Gerard nodded his agreement, thinking about it for barely a second before deciding Frank was probably right. 

The coldness of the lube was soon forgotten about when Frank began to press forward. It felt messy at first, but then his head slipped past Gerard’s muscles and the burn took over. 

“Oh my God!” Gerard hissed and buried his face into Frank’s neck, clinging to him and hiding there as he felt his muscles stretching. It wasn’t like taking fingers, it was blunt and thick and too much. 

“Okay?” Frank’s voice was shaky, lower than usual. He continued to move, even as he asked Gerard if he wanted to stop. “We don’t have to-”

“No, don’t stop.” Gerard clenched his teeth and tensed for a moment, before he remembered he needed to relax and he forced himself to unlock his posture and take a deep, cleansing breath. It _hurt_ , but when he dared to look at Frank, he looked so beautiful and eager, how could Gerard stop him? No. This time, they were going to make it. 

Frank tried to move slowly, but Gerard felt so hot and tight around him it was difficult not to just sink into it. His muscles were clenching around him, like they were trying to drag him in. Frank knew it must hurt, but it felt so fucking good… 

“Gee…” Frank clenched his teeth, trying hard not to rush. “I… I don’t know if I can-” 

Gerard braced himself and pushed his hips up hard, forcing Frank in the rest of the way. Frank gasped and slipped, falling against Gerard’s chest for a moment before he managed to summon his strength and push up on his hands again. 

“F - Fuck, I’m sorry, I’m sorry-”

“Are you in?” Gerard blushed fiercely at the question, _obviously_ Frank was in, but the pain was such that he wasn’t sure if he was _all_ in.

Frank waited a second, breathing deeply before he dared to nudge his hips forward just enough to confirm that he was indeed resting against Gerard’s sit bones. He heaved a deep breath in, squeezing his eyes shut as he nodded. 

“Y - Yeah… Yeah… I’m in.” 

Gerard grinned almost drunkenly to himself and Frank couldn’t help but laugh. He touched Gerard’s cheek with his fingers and ran his thumb slowly along the bone, shaking his head, dazed. 

“You’re fucking crazy…” He whispered, keeping his hips dead still so Gerard could adjust. He could feel his muscles convulsing around his length, trying to accommodate him, and he worried that it was hurting too much. He reached his free hand between their bodies so he could check if Gerard was still hard. He had softened slightly, but as Frank gently stroked him he felt him stiffening again. 

“You okay?” Frank was still breathless, but his heart was starting to level out a bit now he had got over the initial shock of being inside Gerard a little sooner than anticipated. “Does it hurt?”

“Mhmm…” Gerard squirmed and shifted his hips, trying to figure out how to get comfortable. He had never felt anything like this before. He felt so full and sore, but so pleased at the same time. He had actually done it, _they_ had done it. He knew the hard part was over. 

“You can move…” He whispered, his eyes soft as he gazed at Frank. “I’m okay…”

Frank kissed him first, slow and delicate. He wasn’t convinced, but when he nudged his hips out and back in by an inch or so, the clutch of Gerard’s muscles was so good it was blinding. 

“Oh God…” Frank stalled for a second, his balls tightening to the point that panic swept through him. It would be laughingly cliche of him to spend straight away. He had to stop, had to take a second to try and get a hold of himself. 

“Frank, come on.” Gerard was oblivious, whining impatiently. He rocked his hips up, trying to prove that he could take it. His muscles were still aching but the burning pain had gone. The longer Frank stayed still the less it hurt, and finally Gerard was eager to continue. 

“Frankie…” He groaned, thinking Frank was worried about him or trying to tease him. He gripped his back and thrust his hips up again, moaning in surprise when it felt so good. 

“G - Gerard, stop.” Frank gasped, grabbing Gerard’s hips with his hands and pressing them down. “Fuck, I need a second.”

“Oh.” Gerard blushed fiercely and smiled to himself, his heart skipping a beat. He was tempted to fuck his hips up again and tease Frank a bit. He didn’t really care if he ended up coming, he wanted to see him cum, he wanted to be the reason he couldn’t hold back. 

“It’s okay…” Gerard was smirking to himself, smug. “You wanna cum Frankie?” He grinned devilishly, trying to roll his hips up even with Frank holding them down. “Wanna cum inside me?”

“Fucking hell.” Frank growled and pulled his hips back, snapping them forward. He continued to hold Gerard’s hips, keeping him still so he could set the pace. He meant to be gentle, conscious that Gerard was probably still hurting; but he moaned with every thrust and threw his head back like he was in bliss, and his cock was hard between them, and Frank just couldn’t stop himself-

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Gerard clamped a hand over his own mouth, embarrassed by himself. He had lost all cohesive thought when Frank started to fuck him in earnest, thrusting into him quickly with little consideration for his aching muscles. 

Oh, but it felt so good. Gerard couldn’t believe it. He wondered how they had managed to not do this for so long. He felt incredible, pinned under Frank and causing such stunning noises to fall from his lips. 

Frank moaned low and deep, rolling his hips in such a delicious way. Gerard could feel that he was throbbing inside him and he knew Frank was close. It made his heart swell and his breath become uneven to know that he was causing that pleasure, that he was the one who was giving Frank what he really wanted. That, more than the physical act itself, was what made Gerard’s own muscles convulse and spasm with pleasure. 

Frank held on as long as could, thrusting valiantly until he could take it no more. He fell against Gerard, moaning loudly into the side of his neck as he finally gave in to his climax and let it tear through him. He came so hard he was afraid he’d break the condom. He was sure he had never spent so much or so hard in all his life, milked for an impossibly long time by the rippling of Gerard around him.

When Frank came, Gerard was so turned on that he almost came himself. He bucked his hips but it wasn’t enough, no matter how incredible it felt to know that Frank had probably just had the best orgasm of his life. 

It took the smaller boy some time to come back to his senses. He felt dizzy and even a bit emotional. He pushed up on his hands again and looked at Gerard, panting softly. He was still seated inside him, and his cock was taking its time in softening. He tried a few weak thrusts but he was too sensitive. 

“Y - You okay?” Frank eased himself out of Gerard, wincing slightly. He hurt and he hadn’t even been the one taking it. He hurried to remove and tie off the condom, his eyes dark as he looked at Gerard’s erection. “What do you want? Fuck, you can have anything Gee, wanna make you cum so bad…”

“Just suck me, please.” Gerard was beside himself, hot and breathless, just as eager to cum as Frank was to bring him there. He spread his legs more, blushing as he felt his hole clenching. He wasn’t sure whether he was disappointed or relieved that Frank was no longer inside him, he only knew that he was close. 

Frank left the bed long enough to bin the condom, gathering his senses a bit. When he returned to Gerard he lay instantly between his legs, flashing him a grin before he used two fingers to pull Gerard’s erection up towards his mouth. 

The moan that left Gerard’s lips was long and loud, his back arching right off the mattress as Frank swallowed him right down his throat.  
In the months they had been fooling around, Frank had learnt to become rather adept at sucking Gerard’s cock. He knew all the things he liked best and he worked him then with reckless abandon, bobbing his head and letting him fuck right down his throat. 

Gerard tangled one hand into Frank’s hair and then pushed the other into his own sweat damp locks, gripping tight as he rode the waves of his orgasm. He was only vaguely aware that he was swearing again, apparently able to say nothing more imaginative than _’fuck’_ over and over again, until his climax rendered him speechless.

Frank flicked his eyes up and watched Gerard through his lashes as he sucked him, swallowing as much of his release as he could. There was a lot of it, more than usual, and Frank soon had to just stop and let it fill his mouth. 

Only once he was sure that Gerard had stopped pulsing over his tongue did he swallow the mouthful of ejaculate. He grimaced slightly, but was smiling again by the time Gerard had opened his eyes to look at him. 

“Good?” Frank laughed slightly and crawled his way up Gerard’s body. The taller boy was staring at him with a slightly delirious look to his eyes, one hand still tangled through his hair. 

“Fucking hell…” Gerard didn’t know what else to say, but Frank nodded his agreement. 

“Same.” He smirked, leaning in to peck Gerard’s lips. 

The two boys shared a quiet laugh, their chests heaving still. Gerard’s hand was trembling when Frank pulled it gently from his hair and held it between both his palms. He squeezed gently, his eyes sparkling as he looked Gerard over. 

“You okay? Did I hurt you?” Frank felt slightly overwhelmed, to the point that the only thing he could think about was taking care of Gerard. 

“I’m fine.” Gerard smiled and slumped against the sheets, closing his eyes as he shared weak kisses with Frank. “I can’t believe we…” He tailed off, shaking his head in bemusement. “You’re my first.”

“I know.” Frank laughed, shaking his head fondly. “And you’re mine.”

It felt like such a special thing to say, to _share_. Frank knew that no matter what happened in the future, they were now connected forever. Whenever anyone asked him about his first time, it would be Gerard’s face in his mind. And he in Gerard’s.... Even if he never talked about it. 

Frank rolled away from Gerard then, slumping down next to him and resting the back of one hand against his forehead. He started to frown, wondering where this left them now. The fooling around they had been engaged in until then had been moderately innocent, easy enough to wave away as casual. But now?

“So…” Frank cleared his throat and swallowed thickly, not sure whether now was the right moment to ask, but the question was bursting out of him. “Does this mean that you’ll tell people?”

Gerard grew tense beside Frank and for a long moment he didn’t say anything. It wasn’t until Frank dared to glance at him that Gerard reluctantly answered. 

“Tell people what?”

Frank knew that Gerard was trying to deflect the question. He had a worried frown on his face that gave away that he knew exactly what Frank was getting at. It angered him that even now, even after what they had just done, Gerard was still pretending. 

“You know what.” Frank rolled onto his side and leant up on his elbow, scowling at Gerard. “That you’re gay.”

“I’m not gay.” Gerard’s response was so automatic he said it without really thinking, but he did at least have the decency to blush after he realised how ludicrous he was being. “I mean… I’m bi.”

“Fine.” Frank didn’t believe that for one second, but he would settle for bi as long as people knew that he was in the picture. “So you’re going to tell people then? That you’re bi, and that we’re seeing each other?”

“What?” Gerard sat up in alarm, looking at Frank like he was crazy. He went pale all over, his hands fumbling with the sheets so that he could cover himself. “Who said we’re seeing each other? I have a girlfriend.” 

Frank sat up then too, angry. He had been fine with Gerard’s sneaking around and refusal to be out about his sexuality when they had just been stealing kisses and messy handjobs after school, but this was different. 

“You just let me take your virginity.” He said stiffly, his eyes wide as he stared at Gerard. “You’re not seriously going to try and convince me that didn’t mean anything? Gee?” 

Gerard ignored Frank and slipped out of bed, hurrying to find his clothes and get dressed. 

Frank watched him, incredulous. He was so dumbfounded he didn’t know what to say. He was sure Gerard couldn’t really be doing this. Surely he wouldn’t just walk away now? 

Frank kept quiet, not trusting himself to speak. He felt so _angry_ , and he didn’t want to shout at Gerard or reveal all his frustration that had been building up for weeks when they should have been basking in the afterglow of their first times. 

“Gerard…” Frank shook his head, staring as Gerard finished doing up his jeans and pulled his t-shirt over his head. “Gerard stop-”

“I have to go home.” Gerard didn’t even pretend that he wasn’t running away. “I’m sorry Frank.” 

“Stop it.” Frank said more firmly, getting out of bed then too and grabbing his jeans from the floor. “Gerard this is stupid-”

Frank half ran and half hopped to his bedroom door, trying to yank his jeans on even as Gerard was striding away. He followed him to the stairs and almost fell straight down them as he got tangled in his clothes. 

Gerard didn’t even glance behind himself to check Frank was okay, too intent on making it to the door. He seized it by the handle and wrenched it open, jumping in surprise when he nearly collided with Frank’s mum who was juggling an armful of grocery bags. 

“Oh! Gerard, hello dear.” Linda smiled warmly but soon frowned in confusion when Gerard pushed past her. 

“Sorry Mrs Iero.” Gerard blushed and shielded his face with one hand as he darted away, as if he was afraid of anyone seeing him.

Linda stared after him, stood on the doorstep. When she looked back into the house Frank was stood at the top of the stairs, his torso naked and his jeans still undone. 

“What… Is going on?” Linda walked slowly into the house, kicking the door shut behind her. She looked at Frank with concern. He looked like he was about to cry. 

“N - Nothing.” Frank was mortified to be seen post fuck by his mother and he turned to race back to his room, slamming the door shut behind him. He would have to think of an excuse as to why he had been half naked later.

Linda, for her part, was no idiot. Frank might have thought she didn’t know about his little flirtations with Gerard, or the condoms in his drawer, but she was his _mother_ , of course she knew.

With a sigh and a weary shake of her head, Linda walked to the kitchen and put down her shopping. She wasn’t sure what had gone on, but she could deduce a few things. She suspected Frank just needed to be allowed to pretend it had never happened, so she warmed him some soup and brought to his room, leaving it outside the door for him and walking away after she had knocked. 

When she went to bed later that evening Frank still hadn’t come out, but the soup bowl was empty, so she smiled to herself and left him to it. 

 

 

“What’s got you going huh Iero?” Craig sneered and laughed when Frank strode purposefully towards Gerard and his friends, his face like thunder. “Haha look at him, he looks like an angry hobbit. Going to Mordor, Frodo?”

Frank barged past Craig, sending him flying against the lockers with a clang. The few people who had been laughing fell silent and Gerard finally looked at Frank, his eyes wide. 

“I want to talk to you.” Frank spoke loudly and clearly, making sure everyone could hear him. “Now.”

“Uh… I don’t think so.” Gerard glanced around at the students watching, the alarm on his face only visible because Frank was expecting it. Gerard was quick to mask it, turning his expression to one of neutral disinterest when he looked to Frank again. “I’m busy right now.”

“Fine, then I’ll talk to you right here.” Frank had been expecting Gerard to try and wriggle out of it, but he wasn't going to let him. He had been trying all week to get Gerard alone, and now he was done with it. “I have a few complaints to make about the other day-”

“If you have a complaint, you can take it up with the school board.” Gerard spoke over Frank then, smirking at him. “I assume you’re referring to the music assignment we working on?” A few of Gerard’s friends sniggered, clearly in on some joke.

Frank glared at him, his teeth clenched. Of course Gerard would have already had an excuse made up for if Frank brought up that they had seen each other outside of school. Frank had been relying on that taking Gerard by surprise, and he was frustrated with himself for losing the upper hand so quickly. 

“Actually, my complaint was with the sex.” Frank blushed, despite the way he was trying to look fierce. He knew it was unfair to bring up what had happened, and he hadn’t been planning to, but in the heat of the moment it was all he could come up with to shock Gerard out of the easy way he lied. 

For a moment it looked like it might work. A few people gasped, and Gerard’s friends all looked at him in mild alarm, waiting to see how he reacted. A fleeting look of panic took over Gerard’s features but all too quickly he had his expression under control again and he laughed, cold and casual.

“I’m afraid if you’re having a problem with your love life Frank then I can’t help you. I run the celibacy club, remember?” Gerard held up his arm so everyone could see the club wristband he always wore. “If you’d like advice on how to abstain, I could help you with that?”

“I think you could do with that help yourself.” Frank growled, anger overcoming him. He stepped forward and seized Gerard by the collar of his shirt, yanking him close until their noses were touching. “Why don’t I tell all your friends here what we did together?” He hissed, keeping his voice low enough that only Gerard would hear him. 

“Get your hands off me.” Gerard snarled back, shoving Frank away. 

Delighted by the prospect of a fight, the few students in the corridor who had been pretending not to watch, all now came surging forward. To both Frank and Gerard’s dismay they found themselves surrounded on all sides by students salivating for a brawl. 

Frank ground his teeth together, angry tears burning in his eyes. He knew he could just say it - could just shout out for everyone to hear that he had fucked Gerard. Even if Gerard denied it, it would start the rumour mill going and people were always more likely to believe whatever was most dramatic. In this case, the gossip of Gerard possibly having sex with another boy would be enough to tarnish his whole reputation. 

Frank would come under fire too, no doubt, but he was used to that. 

Gerard held Frank’s gaze, his face angry. He waited, fists clenched, for Frank to do something. 

Craig was bouncing around behind him, just as eager for a fight as everyone else. Frank knew that if things got physical, Gerard wouldn’t really hurt him. He might try and fake it a bit, to save face, but Craig would go in for the kill and Frank didn’t really want to get beaten up.

He also didn’t want to hurt Gerard, not _really_. Lindsay had just rounded the corner and was trying to get a look at what was going on, her frown concerned. Frank didn’t expect she would believe it if he was to say that he and Gerard had had sex, but it still wasn’t fair for him to blurt it out in front of everyone. 

Gerard quirked an eyebrow at Frank, daring him to speak. Frank held his gaze for a moment, his stomach rolling with nausea. 

“Fuck you Gerard Way.” He finally snarled, his voice cracking. He used his shoulder to barge Gerard out of his way. He was surprised when his friends all stood aside so he could pass, though they laughed at him and a few sneered insults his way. 

Frank barely heard them. He had been so fired up, so ready to have it out with Gerard once and for all… He wasn’t sure why he hadn’t. 

“Where you going Iero!?” Craig shouted, laughing as he jumped up and down. “Thought you had something to say? Too SCARED!?” He shouted, snorting to himself and nudging the boy next to him as if they were all sharing in one great joke.

Frank ignored him, striding out of the school doors and dashing down the steps outside. It was only half way through the school day, but he went home. He couldn’t stomach another second in that building.

 

The next day, the rumour mill had started churning out some gossip despite Frank’s attempt to hold his tongue. As he walked into school he was immediately aware of dozens of eyes glancing at him, of people sniggering and whispering behind their hands as he walked past. 

Frank looked around, feeling uneasy. He had never been popular, but he had never been invisible either. Enough people knew him around the school to recognise his name or his description. It was impossible to hide as he made his way to first period, and he got the feeling he was currently the hot topic of conversation.

He wondered if it was because of his almost-fight with Gerard, but it didn’t seem likely. It wasn’t until he made it to art class that someone actually came up to him, egged on by their friends to ask him outright ‘if it was true’.

“Is what true?” Frank asked, a little harshly. 

“That you fucked the captain of the football team.” The girl asked, giggling with embarrassment. Frank stared at her in amazement. He might have been amused, if he wasn’t so angry. 

“Sean? Why would anyone fuck that airhead?” He scoffed, not sure how that rumour had come about. Sean was blatantly straight, even if Frank wasn’t. 

“I heard it was the whole football team.” This time, Frank’s skin crawled at the voice and he turned to see Craig walking behind him. “Sean was actually the only one who _didn’t_ fuck him, he has standards ya see.”

“Fuck you Craig.” Frank was so stunned he didn’t know what else to say. Fucking the whole football team was such a ridiculous rumour, so obviously untrue, that he simply couldn’t believe people were even talking about it. 

“No thanks.” Craig was grinning cruelly at Frank, his eyes sparkling with mirth. “I don’t know where you’ve been.” 

The anger that had been bubbling beneath the surface for days overcame Frank then like a tidal wave of lava. He saw red, actually _saw_ red and dived at Craig without thinking. 

Frank knew it was bad only because people were screaming. He was so lost in his rage that he had no idea what they were screaming about, only hoped that it wasn’t him who was losing. He punched blindly, screwing his eyes shut and yelling as he landed his fists into what he hoped was Craig beneath him.

A few hits connected with Frank’s face, catching him on the jaw and the forehead, but when he was finally pulled off of Craig and his anger depleted enough for him to come back to himself, it was to find that the blood on his hands was not his own.

“I’M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU FRANK!” Craig was shouting, spitting blood out of his mouth. A tooth came with it, making Frank’s stomach lurch sickeningly. Craig was bleeding badly from the mouth, and one eye was already swollen shut and turning purple. 

“GET THEM TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE!” 

Frank hadn’t even been aware that their teacher was in the room until that moment. He stared in amazement at the blood on the floor and on his knuckles, completely astounded. He didn’t try to resist when someone started to pull him out of the room, dragging him through the hallways to see the principal.

Craig was taken to the nurse first, and Frank sat through his lecture and immediate suspension from the school with his head in a blur. 

“-You will return in two weeks, and with a better attitude or next time you will be expelled.” Mr Andrews told Frank wearily, snapping his fingers in his face when Frank didn’t seem to be listening. “Do you understand Frank? What you have done today is very serious.”

“I’m sorry, sir.” Frank didn’t know what else to say. His head was aching and he wanted to wash his hands. 

Mr Andrews looked at Frank with a concerned frown, shaking his head. 

“I just don’t understand where this has come from. You graduate in a month’s time and this is the first time I’ve ever had to discipline you. Is…” Mr Andrews hesitated, looking around before leaning forward, as if he was worried of being overheard. “Is there something that brought this on? Did Craig say or do something that meant you had to defend yourself? Because if that’s the case then I won’t need to be so harsh on you…”

Frank considered that, trying to think straight long enough to wrack up an excuse. All he could think about was Gerard. He sighed and closed his eyes, shaking his head. 

“No sir. It was all my fault.” He said softly. 

Mr Andrews didn’t look convinced, but he nodded and reluctantly waved Frank away. 

“To the nurse with you then. I will call home and let your mother know to expect you. Go straight home afterwards and we’ll see you back here in two weeks.” 

 

Frank lay on his bed, holding an ice pack to his bruised jaw and listening to a playlist he had made specially whilst waiting for his mum to pick him up, full of the most depressing songs he knew. 

Linda had been angry right until she had seen Frank’s face, and then she had softened. She had tried to get the truth out of him, to understand why he had been caught fighting at school for the first time in his life, but Frank refused to speak at all.

He felt weak and exhausted, so upset he couldn’t bare to so much as think about what had happened let alone speak about it. He didn’t feel bad about hitting Craig, especially not after the nurse had assured him he hadn’t hurt him too badly. He had knocked out two teeth and Craig would have a matching pair of black eyes, but he would live. 

Frank almost wished he had killed him, and that frightened him.

He wondered what everyone was going to say about him now. All his school life he had been just… normal. Normal Frank with a normal amount of friends, normal grades and a normal personality. Now he was going to graduate with the reputation of the crazy gay kid who fucked all the footballers and beat the shit out of people for no reason.

Frank winced and pressed the ice pack harder to his jaw. He tried to think positively - on the bright side, he didn’t have to go into school for two weeks now. His teachers were going to compile all of the school work he was going to miss and email it over to him to go through at his leisure. He even got to miss the brain-dead boring revision sessions before their final exams. 

In fact… Frank would only be returning to school _for_ his exams. And prom, assuming he was still allowed to go. 

“Frank?” Linda knocked on Frank’s bedroom door, startling him out of his thoughts. “You have a visitor.”

Without asking if it was okay, Linda opened the door and let Gerard inside. She glanced worriedly at Frank but shut the door quickly, leaving them alone. Frank sat up slowly, leaning on his elbows and staring at Gerard in surprise. 

“What are you doing here?” He asked softly, too tired to feel angry.

“I wanted to check that you were okay.” Gerard shuffled uneasily, folding and then unfolding his arms multiple times as if he didn’t know how to look casual. It was a far cry from the way he behaved at school.

“I’m fine.” Frank flopped back down onto his back, realigning his ice pack. “I guess you can go now.”

Gerard didn’t say anything, but he didn’t leave either. He watched Frank from the doorway, awkwardly rubbing the back of his leg with the toes of the opposite foot. He was worrying his lower lip between his teeth, taking in the bruising to Frank’s face. 

“I heard about the fight.” He finally said, blushing. “Obviously.”

“Obviously.” Frank laughed hollowly, rolling his eyes. “Is that all you came here to say?”

“No.” Gerard pushed away from the door and came to sit on the edge of Frank’s bed instead. He looked at him, his heart racing. The last time he had been in here, he had been losing his virginity. “I’m sorry… Um… Sorry about yesterday.”

“Yeah, you were a real dick.” Frank didn’t look at Gerard. He didn’t trust himself to look at him without crying. 

“I was.” Gerard agreed, his hand twitching towards Frank’s, as if he meant to hold it, but then he hesitated and moved his hand further away instead. “I just… I didn’t want you to tell everyone about what we did.”

“I wasn’t going to.” Frank snapped, rolling over huffily so his back was to Gerard. “I wouldn’t do that to you. I just wish you would tell them yourself. You’re lying to _everyone_.” 

“I know. And you’re right.” Gerard inched his fingers a little closer to Frank again. His throat felt dry and close and he swallowed thickly, trying to get himself together. “I’m not going to lie anymore.” 

“You’re not?” Frank rolled onto his side, his heart racing as he dared to hope…

“No, I’m not.” Gerard sounded so strong and sure, Frank melted a bit for him, starting to smile. “I’ve been such an idiot… Letting this thing between us drag on and being so unfaithful to Lyn…”

Things weren’t exactly going in the direction Frank had been expecting, and his smile began to falter. 

“I really like you Frank, and I want us to be friends.” Gerard was looking nervous, and that made Frank nervous too. 

“What are you saying Gee?”

“I’m saying that… That I won’t be doing this with you anymore.” Gerard gestured between them with one hand. Frank stared at him, amazed. As if what they had shared could be summed up in that one, simple gesture. “I need to be true to Lyn, and to myself. I’m not gay Frank.”

“Oh my God, I can’t believe I’m hearing this.” Frank sat up on his elbows again. “It’s like bloody deja vu.”

“I’m sorry Frank.” Gerard started to speak a bit faster, clearly desperate to get the whole ordeal over and done with. “I think you’re a great guy and I really want us to be friends, but-”

“Friends?” Frank repeated incredulously, shaking his head. “A _great guy?_ Fuck Gerard, if that’s all you’ve got then you can keep it.” 

Gerard blushed, but he nodded his head, as if he understood. He took a deep breath and smoothed the creases of his shirt, forcing a wobbly smile. 

“Alright. That’s fair.” He said softly as Frank continued to stare at him, bemused. “I hope you feel better soon.”

Gerard got to his feet and walked slowly to the door.

“Is that it?” Frank asked softly, watching with increasing horror as Gerard twisted the handle and opened the door a crack. “You go back to pretending to be the golden boy and I just… What? Just fade away? You gave me your virginity Gerard, you can’t just forget about me.”

“I’m not forgetting you.” Gerard insisted, glancing over his shoulder at Frank. “We’ll always be friends.”

“No.” Frank shook his head, forcing himself to appear calm even though inside he was falling to pieces. “That’s not good enough for me Gerard.” 

As their eyes locked, Frank tried to understand what was happening. How could Gerard look at him like that? How could he stand there and pretend that he wasn’t as in love with Frank, as Frank was with him?

“Will you at least kiss me goodbye?” Frank suddenly asked, grasping at anything that might allow him to show Gerard how stupid he was being. 

Gerard thought about it for a second, but then he smiled sadly and shook his head. 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, do you?” 

The question was rhetorical, which was a good job, because Frank was speechless. He could only stare as Gerard opened the door and left the room, walking away as if Frank was no more important than any other of his dozens of friends.

Frank threw his ice pack at the door, rolling over and sobbing into his pillow when the pack split and ice shattered over his floor.

 

 

Frank walked like a ghost through the crowds of students congregating outside of the school. 

Exams were over, prom was that night and graduation was in a week. All around, people were hugging their friends and talking excitedly about prom and moving on to college. 

Frank walked alone, fumbling with a packet of cigarettes. 

The school was full of handmade posters for prom, and it felt like he couldn’t walk two feet without seeing ‘vote Gerard Way for prom King’ flashing at him from every direction. Frank had cast his vote that morning, bitterly writing Gerard’s name down for prom _queen_. It had felt good for all of two seconds, and then Frank had just felt hollow again.

He had seen Gerard a lot over exams, but never for very long. He would see him in the queue to the exam hall, and could see him at his exam desk on the other side of the room. He had watched his musical performance with the rest of the class, dying inside at the beauty of his voice. 

Sometimes he even saw Gerard as they were walking home, but they never acknowledged one another. Two days ago they had accidentally made eye contact and Frank had thought he was going to be sick. 

Gerard looked pretty awful too, but that didn’t make Frank feel any better. No doubt Gerard had convinced his friends that the bags under his eyes and the paleness of his skin was down to exam stress. Frank liked to think it was because of him.

“Hey, see you tonight Frank?” Jamia smiled prettily at Frank as she drifted past him. He had paused to light the cigarette dangling between his lips. 

“Oh, uh, yeah.” Frank still hadn’t really decided whether he wanted to go to prom or not. He had let his mum buy him a new suit, just because she was so eager to do so, but the thought of being in a room of his peers made him feel ill. 

“Do you have a date yet?” Jamia was hovering, looking at Frank nervously. She was a pretty thing, but shy. Frank’s stomach sank. 

“Nah, to be honest I don’t know if I’m really going to go yet.” Frank didn’t want Jamia to dare to ask him as her date. He hadn’t officially come out yet, and he didn’t want to upset the girl by rejecting her.

“Oh.” Jamia looked disappointed, but she didn’t argue. She was looking at someone over Frank’s shoulder and backing off. “Okay then, well, see ya around.” 

Frank raised an eyebrow at her, surprised that she gave in so easily. He placed his cigarette back between his lips and nearly jumped out of his skin when someone lit it for him. 

“Fuck!” Frank just managed to catch the cigarette before it fell to the floor. He whirled round, glaring until he came face to face with Gerard. “Oh.” Frank blushed deeply, his stomach twisting oddly. 

“Hey.” Gerard pocketed his lighter, smiling weakly at Frank. He looked tired. “Can I walk you home?”

Frank didn’t quite know what to say to that. He suspected he should refuse, but his mind had gone blank as to why. He looked Gerard over, his heart squeezing in his chest like someone had grabbed it in their hand. 

“Alright…” He agreed, not sure what else to say. 

The two of them set off, walking side by side. A few people looked in their direction, but no one said anything. Frank felt raw, like an exposed nerve. He kept his gaze fixed forward, refusing to acknowledge that Gerard was beside him. 

“Are you really not going to prom tonight?” Gerard asked him once they had left the school grounds and were making their way down the street. 

“I don’t know yet.” Frank replied honestly, pulling his cigarette smoke deep into his lungs. “Might just stay at home… Avoid all the stares and the whispers…”

Even weeks on, Frank’s fight with Craig was still the biggest story going round the school. Wherever Frank went, people talked about him. Most of the time they didn’t even try to hide it. 

Craig was being applauded like some kind of hero. If the papers wrote a headline Frank imagined it would be something like ‘ _Lovely friend of Gerard Way beaten in vicious attack’_ , or _’Insane student attacks innocent bystander’_.

“I hope you come.” Gerard looked at Frank, his face set in a small frown. “I’d really like to see you there.”

“Why?” Frank scoffed, still facing dead ahead. “You made it pretty clear how you felt about me three weeks ago Gerard. And you haven’t bothered to see me since so…”

Frank went back to smoking, trying to gain what little comfort he could from his cigarette. 

Gerard sighed and shook his head, almost smiling to himself. If only Frank knew just how much he _did_ see him.

“I’ve been thinking a lot.” Gerard paused at the junction where he and Frank usually parted ways. He turned to Frank and cupped his chin between his thumb and finger, forcing Frank to look at him even though he tried to fight his grip. “Frank… I can’t get you out of my head.”

“Poor you.” Frank snorted, dropping the last of his cigarette and letting it burn out on the pavement. “What do you want Gerard?”

Frank tried to sound angry, but it was lost on Gerard. His grip on Frank’s chin was surprisingly gentle, and when he leant in to kiss him Frank didn’t even see it coming. 

The touch of their lips was so soft it was almost chaste. Gerard lingered there for a moment, just holding his mouth to Frank’s for a drawn out second that sent both of their pulses to the sky. 

“Just come tonight? Please?” Gerard whispered the words over Frank’s lips, letting him feel them.

Frank felt so dizzy he couldn’t answer. Gerard didn’t wait for him; he let go of his chin and walked away, disappearing down the street as if he had never been there at all.

Frank turned to watch him go, his head reeling. 

Despite the fact that he felt like he had whiplash after every interaction with Gerard, Frank still headed straight home to shower and get himself ready for prom. 

All that afternoon his lips tingled, as if he could still feel Gerard’s lips against them. He knew better than to get his hopes up, but he also knew he would never forgive himself if he didn’t just go and see why Gerard wanted him at prom so badly. 

By the time Frank left the house and made his way back to the school, he had styled his hair and dug out a bottle of cologne he had been given for Christmas the year before, smudged kohl around his eyes and made his mum cry when he’d come downstairs in his slim fitted suit. 

He felt kind of good… Good enough at least to face his peers. He comforted himself with the knowledge that soon enough he wouldn’t have to see any of these people again if he didn’t want to, and at the very least he was going to leave a lasting impression.

When Frank arrived at the school and walked into the gym which had been transformed into a sort of ballroom, he was surrounded immediately by people wanting to compliment him. 

It was a strange feeling, to be told how handsome he looked and admired so openly. He supposed everyone was just in high spirits, what with it being prom and with graduation being so close. 

Frank didn’t steal the limelight for very long. By the time he had drifted to table as far back from the dance floor as possible, Gerard had arrived with Lindsay on his arm, and everyone swarmed to gush over them.

Frank looked over, his heart skipping a beat. Gerard looked indescribably handsome, wearing an all black suit and with his hair swept messily back from his face. He was smiling warmly at everyone, laughing over something someone had said. He looked so free and comfortable in his own skin, Frank could hardly bear it. 

Lindsay, too, was striking. She wore a beautiful black dress that swept to the floor, her dark hair curled in a vintage way. She was holding onto Gerard’s arm, cuddling into his side as she smiled at her friends.

If Frank had been expecting some grand declaration of love from Gerard, he realised then how foolish he had been. His heart ached to see him, the very picture of masculine popularity. He and Lindsay were an idealistic couple, perfect enough to be on the cover of a glossy magazine. 

Frank’s self esteem took a plummet and huddled down in his chair, trying to hide. He watched, with growing discomfort, as Gerard pressed a kiss to Lindsay’s cheek and led her to the dancefloor.

Frank considered getting up and leaving. Gerard hadn’t even so much as glanced at him, but somehow Frank watched as song after song played, and Gerard twirled Lyn around the dancefloor until hours had ticked by and Frank had remained frozen to his seat.

A few of Frank’s friends joined him, but no one seemed capable of drawing Frank’s gaze or getting any conversation out of him. They tried to persuade him to get up and dance and almost spooked him into leaving after all.

“Why don’t you just go to him?” Wil asked eventually, finally breaking through Frank’s dead stare. “You can’t stop staring at each other, it’s making my skin crawl.” 

“What?” Frank finally turned his eyes away from Gerard, looking at Wil uncertainly. “He hasn’t even looked at me.” He scoffed, blushing when he realised he had essentially just admitted to staring at Gerard.

“You’re kidding right?” Wil laughed at first, until he realised Frank was being serious and his grin fell. “Frank… He’s been looking at you _constantly_. He’s trying to be all subtle about it but it’s obvious. Well… It is to me anyway.” 

“And me.” Another of Frank’s friends leant forward, eager to join in their conversation. “It’s really quick, but he’s been glancing at you all night.”

Frank frowned and looked to the dance floor again. He was certain his friends must be mistaken. He tried to see what they meant, but everytime they said _”See?”_ , Frank honestly just _couldn’t_ see. 

“You guys are crazy.” He told them, shaking his head. Sure, Gerard did sort of incline his head in their direction every now and then, but it wasn’t quick enough for him to possibly to take in Frank, was it? “He’s not looking at me.”

“Christ, you’re an idiot.” Wil rolled his eyes but he was smiling kindly enough. He kicked Frank under the table, laughing at him. “If you can’t see it then you’re blind.”

Frank took that it, his eyes softening until he wasn’t staring at Gerard half as intently. He started to watch the other dancers a little bit, relaxing. Even if he couldn’t see it himself, his friends words had sparked a tiny light of hope in him. They didn’t know about any of the stuff that had gone on between him and Gerard, so he saw no reason why they would lie to him. 

Perhaps he was blind. Perhaps Gerard saw him a lot more than he thought.

“Ladies and gents, it’s that time of night!” The DJ put a pause in the music so that he could introduce Mr Andrews and Mrs Wainwright, the head of the prom committee, and have everyone applaud as they walked onto the small temporary stage. “Time to announce the prom king and queen!”

The excitement in the room ramped up a few notches and the applause became pregnant with anticipation. Some of the people who were sat down decided to get up then, going to the dance floor to hear the announcement. 

Frank stayed where he was, rolling his eyes good naturedly. Everyone surely already knew who was going to win. 

Mr Andrews began with a small speech that Frank didn’t listen to. It was full of hopeful words and well wishes for the future, and no doubt he would hear it all again at graduation. 

“And now, you’ve cast your votes, and here are your nominees for prom king.” Mr Andrews unfolded an envelope in his hand and began to read from the list of names inside. It was no surprise when Gerard’s was in there, and Frank clapped good naturedly with everyone else. Mr Andrews paused for suspense, but everyone already knew Gerard was going to win.

Sure enough, Gerard’s name was called out as prom king and the room filled with cheers and applause as he stepped onto the stage.

Frank sighed but smiled despite himself, clapping with everyone else as Gerard turned and smiled sweetly to the room. He laughed as Mr Andrew’s said something into his ear and then placed the gaudy, golden crown onto his head.

Mrs Wainwright began the announcement of prom queen, reading out the nominees as Frank gazed at Gerard. He looked ridiculous in his plastic crown, but so handsome at the same time. Frank loved him so much in that moment it hurt. 

To the shock of absolutely no one, prom queen was awarded to Lindsay, who screamed and jumped up and down excitedly before joining Gerard on the stage.

Her crown was even worse than his, made of pink plastic and glittering with silver rhinestones. Frank scoffed to himself and rolled his eyes, feeling sick as Lyn turned to Gerard and kissed him brightly on the cheek. 

“At least it wasn’t a snog eh?” Wil smirked, nudging Frank and surprising a laugh out of him. He supposed he had a point.

As the king and queen took to the floor to have their first dance, Frank finally looked away. If there was one thing he absolutely couldn’t stomach, it was the sight of them dancing on an empty dance floor, with everyone watching them admiringly. 

Frank tried to talk to Wil instead, so that he could ignore the romantic song which had started to play. He didn’t know what he had expected, but he certainly hadn’t expected this. He had thought Gerard wanted him there for something… More. He supposed he should have known that Gerard simply wanted him there to rub the fact they would never be more than friends into his face. 

“-So then I thought I might buy a new strat but - oh Christ, he’s coming over.” Wil looked over Frank’s shoulder, falling quiet as his eyes widened. 

“Who-?” Frank turned to look, wondering what had shocked Wil so much, and his own eyebrows shot up.

Lindsay was dancing, sweeping beautifully across the dance floor but _Sean_ , not Gerard. As if that wasn’t shocking enough, Gerard was barely ten feet away from Frank and getting closer with every second.

Frank’s eyes grew wider and wider until he was looking up at Gerard like a deer caught in headlights. Gerard was standing over him, smiling serenely without a trace of anxiety. He offered Frank his hand, as if what he was doing was completely normal and not causing the entire gym full of people to stare at them.

“Frank,” He said softly, starting to grin, “will you dance with me?”

“Uh…” Frank glanced around at everyone gaping at them and his breath got caught in his throat. “D - Dance…?”

“Yes, dance.” Gerard took hold of Frank’s hand and pulled him to his feet. Frank was so gobsmacked he couldn’t resist, even if he wanted to. 

Gerard pulled Frank back towards the dance floor, walking confidently, as if all the eyes on them didn’t bother him one bit. Frank found that hard to believe, but at the same time he was grateful that at least one of them looked like they knew what they were doing. 

For his part, Frank was utterly clueless. He stepped into the middle of the dance floor, empty but for Lindsay and Sean, and stared at Gerard like he was crazy as he turned to slip his arm around Frank’s waist.

“I’ll lead, shall I?” Gerard smirked, stepping to the side and effortlessly starting to glide around the floor. 

Frank stumbled at first, but his feet caught up quicker than his brain did and by the time he realised what was happening, he was already following Gerard around the floor like a classically trained dancer. 

Frank’s head was swimming so much that at first he thought the cheers coming from their audience was imagined. He glanced around and his cheeks flamed when he realised people were actually _applauding_ them, even though their faces were full of shock, Frank couldn’t see a single angry gaze among them.

“What are we doing?” Frank whispered, turning his eyes back to Gerard. He was starting to smile, unable to stop himself. Gerard’s hands were so warm, holding him so close that their bodies were touching. It was like a dream come true. 

“We’re dancing.” Gerard answered innocently, laughing when Frank glared at him. “I’m sorry it’s taken this long… I promised Lyn I would dance with her all night, in return for being able to choose someone else to dance with if we won king and queen.”

“Like you didn’t know you were going to win.” Frank scoffed, though his heart fluttered to discover that Gerard had planned this. “Did she know you’d choose me?” He asked slowly, glancing at Lyn a little fearfully. She caught his gaze, and to his shock, she smiled. 

“She did.” Gerard shrugged one shoulder casually. “I told her everything. She told me I was an idiot.” 

Frank quirked an eyebrow at Gerard, not sure how to feel as he smiled calmly at him. 

“Oh…” Frank passed his tongue over dry lips, trying to figure out something to say, but he was lost. 

“I _am_ an idiot.” Gerard offered, when Frank remained quiet. “I should have done this months ago.”

“Done what?” Frank asked, not sure they would have a chance to dance like this months ago.

Gerard answered him by using one hand to tilt his face up and capture his lips in a soft, but very obvious kiss.

Frank’s back tingled as gasps sounded all around them, like a breeze that rippled through the room.

Gerard was _kissing_ him. Right there, in the middle of the dance floor, for the whole school and half the faculty to see.

They broke apart for a second, their eyes connecting and Frank softened. He expected to see doubt and fear in Gerard’s eyes, but there was none. He was smiling at him, giddy enough to chuckle before Frank wrapped his arms around his neck and tiptoed up to meet him once more in a kiss to really make the crowd gasp.

Gerard dropped his hands to Frank’s hips and pulled him in tight, kissing him so deeply that he stole his breath away.

By the time they pulled apart people had started to cheer again and whistle at them. Frank was blushing, his head spinning but his smile was huge. He was certain he must be dreaming, and if he was, he hoped he didn’t wake up. 

“Alright now,” The DJ’s voice was a little anxious as he spoke over the music, “no heavy petting on the dance floor!”

Frank snorted with laughter and hid his face in Gerard’s chest, clinging to his suit jacket. “Oh my God…” He mumbled, smiling to himself as Gerard rubbed his back and leant down to whisper in his ear. 

“Maybe we should go somewhere more private…”

Frank had never heard anything more brilliant in his life. He was quick to nod his agreement, stealing just one quick kiss from Gerard. 

“Let me just say goodnight to my friends.” He mumbled against his lips. 

“Be quick, I can’t wait to get you home.” Gerard smirked when those words nearly had Frank oozing onto the floor. He watched him go, grinning to himself. 

The DJ changed the music to something more up beat and people started to make their way back onto the dance floor. Gerard ignored anyone trying to talk to him and ask him about him and Frank, and instead made his way straight to Lindsay. 

“I owe you big time.” He told her, smiling as she turned into his arms and accepted the kiss he lay on her cheek. “Thank you so much.”

“You’re an idiot Gerard, but you’re not a bad guy.” She told him, laughing as she took his crown off his head and replaced it with her own. “I guess this means you won’t be needing this anymore.” She reached into Gerard’s sleeve and found his celibacy band, sliding it off for him.

Gerard smirked at her, but in the end decided it was probably best not to tell her that was already a lost cause. 

“See you at graduation.” Lyn winked at Gerard and turned away as Frank reappeared, his cheeks flushed. 

When Gerard looked at him then it was like a pure moment of clarity descended over him. If only he had known how very easy it would be to reveal his true sexuality. If he had known that so many people would be grinning at them right then, he would never have tried to hide it for so long. 

“Let’s go.” He sighed, taking Frank’s hands and kissing his knuckles. 

Frank was more than happy to be led away from the party, eager to go wherever Gerard wanted him. He half wondered if he was wrong to forgive him so quickly, but in the end, Frank had wanted this moment for so long that he couldn’t bear to waste any more time in torturing Gerard for revenge.

Outside the school, Gerard had a car waiting for them. Frank rolled his eyes, amused that Gerard actually had a driver just waiting for them to appear, but he didn’t comment on it. 

As soon as they slid into the backseat, Frank was on Gerard, pinning him flat on his back and pressing their lips together in a hot, hungry kiss.

Gerard laughed but soon grew breathless, groaning weakly as their driver tactfully pulled up the partition between the front and back seats, and then began to drive them to Gerard’s house. 

Now that they were alone, Frank was like a man possessed. He pushed his tongue into Gerard’s mouth and rubbed it against his soft palate, his hands coming down to grab Gerard’s calves and hoist his legs up around his waist. 

Gerard gasped and moaned, already too turned on to find it funny how eager they were both being. He had missed Frank so much it had been unbearable, and now he had him to himself once again, he surrendered to him without hesitation. He had been a fool, that much he knew, and he was determined to make up for it. 

Frank slotted against Gerard’s body as perfect as aligning jigsaw pieces. He rolled his hips forward, not caring one bit that he was making them both hard and sooner or later they were going to have to leave the car and actually walk through Gerard’s house.

“Are your parents home?” Frank asked, breathing hard as he broke the kiss and looked at Gerard with lust shadowed eyes. 

“No…” Gerard’s own eyes sparkled and he wiggled playfully under Frank. “I bought them and Mikey tickets for a broadway show. They’re in the city until tomorrow.”

“Fuck, you’re amazing.” Frank swept back down to kiss Gerard again, his fingers digging into his hips. Gerard sucked his lip ring between his teeth and tugged gently, drawing a hot moan from Frank’s mouth. He rolled his hips again, grinding against him and making them both whine with pleasure. 

The driver made it to Gerard’s house in record time, and very kindly didn’t chastise them for rutting on the back seat of the hired car. He accepted the cheque Gerard had in his jacket pocket, and even waited long enough to make sure they got into the house safely before driving away. 

The second they made it into the front hall, Frank was on Gerard, pinning him to the door and kissing him ferociously. Gerard moaned for him, weakening at the knees and gripping Frank tight by the lapels of his jacket. There was something about Frank that made him go all soft and tingly; that made him submit no matter how dominant he may appear in other areas of his life. 

Frank was fully aware that Gerard liked him to take control, and right then he couldn’t have done anything different anyway. He pawed at Gerard’s clothes, moving his kisses down his throat and feeling his cock twitch when Gerard actually let him suck a line of marks onto his skin. 

“Frank… Oh God, Frankie… My bedroom…” Gerard was growing desperate, his own cock hard and painful in his restrictive trousers. “I… Did not plan this night… Just to fuck in the hallway…” Gerard grunted between deep breaths, tilting his head back so Frank could sink his teeth into his adam’s apple. 

“Mm… Mhmm… Okay…” Frank had only been to Gerard’s house a couple of times, but he wasn’t about to forget his basement bedroom. He continued to kiss and mouth at Gerard’s neck, covering him in possessive marks as he slowly backed through the house. 

Gerard eased open the buttons of Frank’s jacket and shirt and began to slide them over his shoulders, almost stumbling a few times as Frank bit and sucked at his neck. Once they reached the stairs that led to the basement he had to push Frank gently away so that they could make it down the steps without falling. 

Frank was fully ready to drag Gerard straight back into his arms once they made it into his bedroom, but once he stepped off the final stair and rounded the corner into the basement, he came to a dead stop and his jaw dropped. 

“Gerard…” Frank was momentarily dazzled by the strings and strings of golden fairy lights that were draped around the room, some of them even trailing over the floor. The bed was lit up like a golden cradle, covered in pink rose petals. 

“Oh my God…” Frank laughed, he couldn’t help it. He had never seen anything more gay in his life. 

“I know what you’re thinking.” Gerard smirked, coming behind Frank and laying his hands gently on his shoulders. “But I figured… If I was going to come out to everyone, I may as well do it properly.”

“Shame no one else got to see this.” Frank snorted, his heart racing as his chest filled with joy. “This is gorgeous.”

“Mm… My family have seen it.” Gerard said casually, brushing his lips over the back of Frank’s neck. “I came out to them last week… Told them about you… Dad got all the lights from the attic for me, and mum and Mikey helped pick the rose petals.”

“That is ridiculous.” Frank felt so overwhelmed by that, that a lump rose in his throat. The fact that Gerard’s family had helped to create the beautiful scene before him was enough to make him cry. The only thing sobering him up was the ludicrous knowledge that this meant his family also knew they were going to have sex tonight.

“I love you Frank.” Gerard whispered the words against Frank’s neck, right against his skin. “I want everyone to know I love you.”

“Gee…” Frank turned around and draped his arms around Gerard’s neck, tilting his head back so he could kiss him passionately. He smiled and pulled Gerard blindly along as he walked backwards to the bed and climbed atop it. 

Gerard smiled and made quick work of Frank’s shirt and tie, pulling them off him and leaving them on the floor with his own suit jacket. The rose petals were soft and silky against the skin of Frank’s back as he lay down, pulling Gerard atop him. He parted his legs and let Gerard rub against him, both of them becoming fully erect in mere minutes. 

“I love you Gee…” Frank told him on an exhale, feeling light and giddy to say it at long last. “So much…”

“I love you.” Gerard nuzzled his lips into Frank’s neck, kissing lightly and tugging the button free on his trousers so he could continue to undress him. “Mm… Been thinking about tonight… I think… I think I want to try going on top…”

“Oh.” Frank opened his eyes then, sobering up slightly. He looked into Gerard’s eyes and started to laugh. He couldn’t help it. Gerard had just asked to top him and he was still wearing the plastic pink tiara Lindsay had put on his head. 

“I’m sorry…” Frank snorted, seeing doubt and worry crease the corner of Gerard’s eyes. “I can’t take you seriously with that on.”

For a moment, Gerard was bemused, but then he realised what Frank was looking at and he smirked as he touched the tiara. 

“Really? I think it’s quite fitting.” He smirked, going back to working Frank’s trousers off of him. 

“Not if you want to top me, it isn’t.” Frank scoffed, absolutely certain he was not prepared to get fucked for the first time by a man wearing a tiara. Even if that man was Gerard. 

“Why? Oh, wait. You think I mean _top_ you?” Gerard laughed then too, realising how absurd it must seem. “I didn’t mean like that. I meant like this-” Gerard slid up the bed until he could plant his knees on either side of Frank’s hips, his ass settling down over his crotch. Just in case he still wasn’t getting the hint, Gerard bounced a couple of times, smirking when he felt the bulge of Frank’s erection against the curve of his ass. 

“Oh… _Oh_.” Frank’s eyes widened as realisation dawned on him. “You want to ride me?” The thought alone was enough to make his cock throb and twitch in his trousers. 

“Is that okay?” Gerard asked softly, still bouncing slightly. “We don’t have to-”

“Shut up and get naked right now.” Frank laughed, sitting up so he could wrap his arms around Gerard and capture his lips in a searing kiss. Gerard huffed a laugh into his mouth, his hands tangling with Frank’s as they both tried to get each other’s trousers open in record time.

Their kisses were hard enough to be bruising, and by the time Frank was naked and Gerard was pulling off his last sock, they were both panting hard. Gerard’s shirt was open but Frank had only got it down to his elbows before abandoning it. It looked better on him anyway, hanging from his elbows and drawing the eye to the muscles in his forearms. 

“I got supplies.” Gerard grinned drunkenly and leaned over Frank to dig beneath the pillows. When he sat back he had a bottle of lubricant and a pack of ultra thin condoms. Frank yanked him down and kissed him hard all over again.

“Mm… Let me prep you?” Frank was itching to be inside Gerard again, but he was also determined that this time he was going to hold out long enough for Gerard to cum first. 

Gerard handed Frank the lube and blushed as he asked where he wanted him. He seemed to have forgotten that he was still wearing the tiara, but Frank didn’t remind him. He decided he liked it after all.

“Just like this.” Frank answered Gerard’s question, using one hand to push Gerard’s chest so he leant back. “Just… Lean back… That’s it… Open your legs a little more. Lift up a sec…” Frank guided them both, moving Gerard so that he leant back with his hands gripping Frank’s calves, his legs spread wide over his hips. 

He had to lift up so that Frank could slip one arm beneath him, and when he sat back down Frank’s wrist pressed against his perineum, applying a pressure that felt surprisingly good behind his balls. 

“Perfect.” Frank sat up and kissed over Gerard’s chest, admiring the way his torso was stretched out long. His nipples were pink and pointed, just begging for attention that Frank was eager to give them. He began to swirl his tongue against one, sucking the nub between his teeth whilst he poured lube over the fingers of the hand beneath Gerard. 

Gerard shifted slightly at the first cold press of a slick finger between his cheeks, rubbing along the length of his crack and just teasing over his rim. He blushed and closed his eyes, feeling exposed and hyper aware that Frank was watching him. He had to focus hard on relaxing and not getting self-conscious as Frank rubbed one fingertip against him.

Frank kept his touch light and gentle, relaxed enough to take his time and really indulge in the boy surrendered to him. He moved across to Gerard’s other nipple and teased it with his tongue, coaxing soft sounds from Gerard’s throat. 

He rubbed his slick finger against Gerard’s rim, catching against the muscle and coaxing him into relaxing. He didn’t apply much pressure, and waited patiently for his finger to sink into Gerard more from Gerard pressing down than him pressing in.

Gerard gasped and moaned quietly, tilting his head back as the first finger pressed into him. From this angle he could feel every last bit of the slide, his muscles tightening around the digit. He rocked back against it, panting softly as Frank angled his finger and carefully added a second. 

“O - Oh my God - Frank!” Gerard gasped and jolted, almost sobbing as Frank inadvertently pressed hard against a place inside him that made his cock jump. “Th - There!”

“There?” Frank pulled back from Gerard’s chest and gazed into his face, his heart missing a beat. He rubbed his fingers curiously against the textured flesh inside Gerard, realising with a dizzy sway that he had found his prostate, quite by accident. “ _There?_ ” He clarified, grinning stupidly when Gerard could only nod and shiver. “Fucking hell.”

Frank rubbed his fingers in a slow circle, just exploring. He was delighted when the move coaxed a strangled noise from Gerard and his cock visibly twitched up towards his stomach. A pearl of cum began to ooze from the tip and Frank was captivated by it, staring hungrily as he rubbed his fingers inside him and the pearl grew bigger and bigger, before finally rolling its way down the underside of Gerard’s shaft. 

“Gee… If you could see this right now…” Frank could barely get his words out. His own cock was growing wet at the tip, twitching every time he felt Gerard’s muscles convulse around his fingers.

Gerard’s balls had got so tight they were drawn up high against his body. Frank reached out with his free hand, gently cupping his testes and rolling them against his palm. He was half worried he wasn’t allowed, but any lingering doubts soon vanished when Gerard all but sobbed and spurted a rope of preejaculate over Frank’s arm. 

“Oh G - God… Frank you’ll… You’ll make me cum…” He gasped, shuddering and moaning in disappointment when Frank immediately stopped. 

As delicious a notion as it was to make Gerard cum from his fingers on his prostate, Frank knew the sight alone would undo him and he _really_ didn’t want to cum yet. He gave them both a second to compose themselves and then he slowly withdrew his fingers from inside Gerard.

He continued to gently fondle and massage his sack with his other hand, feeling the soft hairs there and admiring the way Gerard continued to leak precum down his shaft. He looked so beautifully debauched, leaning back with his shirt hanging off him, the ridiculous tiara sparkling on his head.

Frank was pretty sure he was the luckiest man who had ever lived, to be able to see Gerard Way like that. He gently coaxed Gerard into lifting him so he could free his arm from under him, and then he got busy unwrapping a condom and rolling it over his erection.

Gerard was so far gone he barely noticed. Already this was better than any other time they had fooled around, and it wasn’t because they had discovered the sweet spot that was his prostate. Instead, he suspected it was all to do with him being ‘out’. 

Gerard supposed he felt free, for the first time in his life. He had nothing to hide from anyone, least of all from Frank, and if he wanted to enjoy having the man he loved inside him, then that was just fine too. He grinned to himself, feeling completely love drunk, and he whined when he decided Frank was taking too long. 

“Come on…” He groaned, wiggling his hips and Frank quickly let go of his balls before he tugged at them by mistake. “Get inside me…”

“I _am_.” Frank laughed quietly, shaking his head in bemusement. If he had been told that morning he would be hearing those words today he never would have believed it. But, as it was, he was too far gone to care about that now. 

Gerard lifted his hips again once Frank was finally ready, and this time Frank angled his cock beneath him. His heart was growing erratic again as Gerard slowly sank down, just rubbing Frank’s length along the crease of his cheeks at first, teasing them both.

Frank watched Gerard through half-lidded eyes, licking his lips as he admired him moving above him. He used one hand on the root of his cock to steady himself, guiding himself until he felt his cockhead catch against Gerard’s rim.

“Ooh…” Gerard squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep breath, angling his hips just so… This time Frank moaned with him, arching his hips slowly up as he began to sink into Gerard.

The stretch was noticeable, but this time there was no burn, and the pain was more like a sweet edge that only enhanced the pleasure that unfurled in Gerard’s stomach. He groaned and whimpered, panted and sighed as he rolled his hips, finding the angle that felt the best. Frank sank deep, _deeper_ , arching his back as he gloried in the clenching heat around him.

“G - Gee… Fuck, you’re so beautiful…” Frank nudged his hips up, bouncing Gerard slightly and grinning when he moaned. Gerard was stretched so gorgeously, his hands sliding back and back until he was practically holding onto Frank’s ankles, his back arched so much that his nipples were pointing to the wall behind him.

Somehow, the tiara remained on his head, and even though it should have looked ridiculous, Frank was surprised by how much it was turning him on. 

“I love you, you fucking queen.” Frank smirked, pressing his hips up with more force until Gerard got the hint and began to bounce against him. 

“Y - Yeah… Yeah… I’m your queen…” He gasped, riding Frank’s cock and sobbing over how good it felt. He had slipped back too far to be able to move his hips with as much force as he’d like, but Frank made up for it for him, thrusting his own hips up every time Gerard pressed down. 

Together, they found a rhythm that worked, and Frank moaned freely as he used the bouncing of the mattress to help leverage his thrusts. Gerard was clutching him so tightly, his muscles rippling over him that Frank had to focus hard on not coming too soon. 

“Gee… You feel so good… So tight, babe…” He growled, wrapping a hand over Gerard’s erection and starting to stroke him firmly. The ejaculate already dribbling down his length slicked Frank’s palm and he groaned at the heat, swiping his thumb over the head to gather more. 

“Frankie… Frankie…” Gerard wanted to respond properly, wanted to tell Frank how amazing it felt to have him inside him, stroking at all the sensitive spots he had never known existed, but he could barely speak. He was so far gone with pleasure that he wasn’t even trying to chase his orgasm, and was instead trying to hold it back, just wanting to last all night so he never had to let go of the fire that was fizzing through his veins. 

Frank rolled his wrist and drew Gerard’s foreskin up over his tip, just so he could admire the way the head flushed and leaked more cum when he slid it back down. He was discovering so many parts of Gerard’s body that he wanted to explore in more detail, and he grinned to know that they had all night. 

“Frankie… S - Stop… M’so close…” Gerard whimpered, stilling bouncing hard over Frank even as he asked him to stop. “M’gonna c - cum-”

“Then cum for me Gee.” Frank gasped, surprised he hadn’t even noticed the way Gerard’s cock was throbbing and his ass was clenching tighter and tighter around him. He had been so mesmerised by him that he had all but missed the telltale signs that he was close. “Don’t want you to hold back - want you to cum-”

Frank had barely finished saying it when Gerard did exactly that, wailing as his orgasm tore through him. He arched his back so hard that the first pulse of his release spurted right into the air, and that alone was enough to send Frank careening off the edge after him.

Frank desperately tried to keep his eyes open so he could watch the way Gerard spurted more and more cum with each throb of his cock, but all too soon Frank was so overcome by his own release that he had to squeeze his eyes shut and surrender himself to it completely.

Gerard came down first, though his entire body was twitching and convulsing with aftershocks. He weakly struggled to sit upright, falling forward and planting his palms on Frank’s chest. He rolled his hips over him, his lips parted with pleasure as he ground against Frank’s softening cock and milked a few more drops from his own spent erection.

Frank was breathing so hard that when he tried to kiss Gerard it was really more just a press of their open mouths, both of them panting softly. He stayed seated inside him, holding him loosely with his arms around his waist as they shivered through the afterglow.

Once he had come back to his senses, Gerard weakly removed his shirt and tossed it to the floor. He reached up to remove the tiara next, but Frank’s hand’s landed on his arms to stop him. 

“No… Leave it on…” He grinned, his eyes shining. Gerard smirked at him, chuckling as he slowly lifted up and moved to lie down next to Frank.

“I can’t sleep with this on.” He pointed out, his heart still racing as he gazed into Frank’s eyes. He reached out to idly cradle his jaw, his thumb stroking along the length of it. Frank smiled and closed his eyes, delighting in the soft touch. 

“Who said anything about going to sleep?” He asked playfully, pulling away long enough to bin the condom. 

Gerard rolled onto his side and propped his head up on his hand, smiling curiously as he watched Frank return to the bed. 

“Did you have something else planned?” He asked, only half seriously. He grinned when Frank nodded, lying down next to him on top of the sheets and idly stroking his hand over the curve of Gerard’s backside. 

“Actually, yes, I do.” Frank wasn’t the kind of person to be bashful, but even he blushed a little as he leant forward to whisper what he wanted into Gerard’s ear. 

Gerard closed his eyes and shivered, a slow, dreamy smile splitting his features and his cock even fluffed up a little. 

“Oh wow…” He breathed, giggling as Frank nudged him to lay on his front. “I’ve never been kissed like that before…” He whispered, feeling a little embarrassed but more excited as Frank chuckled and began to trail kisses down his spine. 

“Mm… Me neither… But I’ve always wanted to try it.” He confessed, working his way slowly down the centre of Gerard’s back. “And it might soothe your muscles a bit for you…”

Gerard decided he wouldn’t mention the fact his muscles felt perfectly fine. Instead, he hammed it up a bit, mewling that he _was_ a little sore as he spread his legs and got himself settled with a pillow under his cheek. 

“Yeah? Let me kiss you better…” Frank purred, his lips on Gerard’s tailbone by then. Gerard nodded, his body shivering with anticipation. 

By the time Frank’s tongue was tipping him into his second orgasm of the night, he was struggling to remember why he had ever tried to give this up. 

By the time dawn crept over the horizon, they were making love again. And this time, Frank wore the tiara.


End file.
